Now I'm Not Alone
by mamoru okta-chan lemonberry
Summary: Summary: Kesendirian itu sangat menyiksa! Apa aku akan terus hidup sendiri sampai Tuhan menjemputku?  Pairing: IshiNemu. untuk Kiyoe Aoi Hinamori yg ulang tahun tanggal 20 desember. mio 'ichirugiran' kyo berganti jadi mamoru okta-chan lemonberry


Summary: Kesendirian itu sangat menyiksa! Apa aku akan terus hidup sendiri sampai Tuhan menjemputku?

Pairing: IshiNemu.  
Warning: AU, typo, mungkin gaje, Nemu pov~, OOC.  
Disclaimer: Bleach by Tite kubo.  
Bangga Mamo akhirnya bisa buat fic dg pairing langka seperti ini plus karena ini adalah pairing ke 2 yang gue suka. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Kiyoe Aoi Hinamori yg ulang tahun tanggal 20 desember. Gomen, karna Mamo gak bikin fic hardcore. Dan maaf juga, kalo Uryuu Ishida OOC. 

.

.

Namaku Nemu Kurotsuchi. Umur 16 tahun, kuliah semester 2 di Seireitei University. Kalian pasti kaget, umurku yg terbilang pra-remaja sudah kuliah. Jadi begini, waktu kelas 2 SMA aku mengikuti ujian masuk universitas itu dengan jurusan teknik elektro. Ternyata aku lulus. Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana, tetap melanjutkan SMA atau langsung kuliah. Pihak Seireitei menyarankan sebuah ide gemilang kepadaku.  
"Kamu bisa langsung kuliah disini tanpa harus lulus SMA."  
Itulah kata-kata sang pemimpin universitas itu. Tanpa pikir 2 kali, aku memilih untuk kuliah.

Waktu itu, aku ingin sekali berbagi kebahagiaan dengan ayahku. Aku ingin melihat dan mendengar pujian yang keluar dari mulutnya untukku. Tetapi yang kudapat apa? Ayah mengacuhkanku dan pergi ke laboratorium kebanggaannya.

Menyesal, itu gambaran keadaanku saat itu. Susah payah aku menjalani test itu. Aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan secercah pujian dari ayah. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Ayah tetap saja mengacuhkanku. Selama kuliah, aku disegani karena umur aku yang masih belia itu.

Kesepian? Ya aku merasa sangat kesepian. Aku ingin seperti remaja atau pemuda pemudi lainnya. Jalan-jalan ke mall barengan atau hanya sekedar bersenda gurau. Seandainya aku bisa terlahir kembali, aku ingin hidup sebagai manusia yang berotak standar. Buat apa jenius tetapi hidupnya kesepian? Tapi, ya sudahlah. Ini semua harus kujalani sampai Tuhan membawaku kembali ketempat aku semula.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku bangun dari istirahat malam yang cukup panjang, mandi, sarapan sendiri, dan pergi kuliah. Di tempat kuliah, aku selalu menjadi pusat sorotan. Bukan karena aku ini cantik atau terkenal. Aku hanya gadis biasa, berambut kepang 2, memakai kaos oblong dan celana jeans se dengkul. Aku sudah tahu kenapa mereka memerhatikanku. Mereka berbisik-bisik kenapa aku bisa masuk kesini dengan umur 16 tahun.

Hah... Bosan sekali aku menjalani ini. Dengan jalan yang agak menyeret, aku masuk kedalam kelas.

Ternyata Tuhan masih memberiku kelegaan, kelas sudah mau dimulai. Dengan segera, aku menuju tempat dudukku yg berada paling belakang dekat jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian, Dosen datang. Dosen aku itu bernama Rangiku Matsumoto. Berdada wow, rambut blonde panjang, wajahnya yang cantik membuat para pria terpesona. Tetapi harapan semua pria akan sirna karena dia telah memiliki seorang suami bernama Gin Ichimaru. 2 jam pelajaran kulalui dengan santai. Yah... Pelajaran mudah, yang dapat kumengerti dalam sekejap. Waktu break, adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan. Waktu dimana aku bisa mengistirahatkan otak sejenak.

Kuliah pun sudah berakhir. Aku pulang dengan perasaan datar, sedatar raut wajahku. Sesekali jalan-jalan ke Mall, itulah tujuan utamaku setelah dari Kampus. Rencananya aku hanya jalan-jalan. Tetapi waktu lihat ada book fair, aku jadi ingin ke tempat itu.

Kumasuki ruangan yang lumayan besar itu. Aku cengo sesaat melihat jejeran buku dan pasti harganya murah. Aku lihat-lihat dan memilih buku yang aku inginkan. Setelah 1 jam berkeliling, aku memutuskan untuk membeli komik Bleach, novel Summer Breeze, dan buku tata teknik elektro. Kulihat-lihat lagi, ternyata ada 1 novel lagi yang aku ingin beli dan tinggal 1. Buru-buru aku mengambil novel itu, tetapi ada 1 tangan juga yang mengambil secara bersamaan denganku.

Aku berusaha untuk merebutnya dan dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami saling tarik-menarik. Beberapa saat dia pun menyerah. Dia pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku merekam penampilan dia dan menyimpannya di otakku. Dia pria, umur sekitar 20an, berambut sepundak lurus bagian depan panjang dan bagian belakang pendek, bermata biru tua, tinggi, dan memakai kacamata. Yah... Lumayan keren juga sih dia. Aku melihat arloji yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kananku. Jam 5 sore, aku harus pulang. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku pergi menuju kasir dan membayarnya.

Aku segera menuju tempat Taksi mangkal dan menyuruh supir Taksi itu kerumahku. Aku harus segera pulang, karena aku ingin menunjukkan ke ayah kalau aku ini ada. Aku selalu berada dirumah itu, selama ini ayah tidak pernah mengganggap keberadaanku. Sebenarnya, apa alasan ayah sehingga selama ini terus mengacuhkanku. Sampai sekarang, aku belum mendapatkan jawaban.

Tidak terasa, aku sudah sampai rumah. Kubayar tarif Taksi yang sesuai dengan argo. Tidak lupa juga aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku mengucapkan 'aku pulang' saat aku membuka pintu. Aku sudah tahu, pasti tidak ada respon dari ucapanku ini. Tetapi, aku akan selalu mengucapkan kata-kata itu sampai ayah merespon.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku yang bernuansa putih. Merebahkan diri ditempat tidur king size, memejamkan mata sejenak. Tanpa aku sadari, aku terlelap sampai pagi hari. 

Sinar matahari memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang, burung-burung berkicauan, desas desus suara aktifitas manusia. Sekarang pagi hari, awal dimana kegiatan dilakukan. Aku bangun dari tidur dan melakukan kegiatan monotonku. Sampai di kampus, aku langsung menuju tempat dudukku. Lagi-lagi Tuhan memberiku kelegaan, kelas sudah mau dimulai. Hari ini ada yang berbeda dari Rangiku sensei, bukan berbeda penampilan. Tetapi sekarang dia membawa seseorang yang tak asing lagi dimataku. Dia adalah orang yang kemarin bertemu denganku di Book Fair.

Dia adalah lelaki berambut biru tua, dengan kacamata yang menghiasi mata biru tuanya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Rangiku sensei mempersilahkan lelaki itu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat perkenalan, aku sudah tahu siapa pria itu. Dia bernama Uryuu Ishida, pindahan dari Osaka. Lalu Rangiku sensei menyuruh Uryuu untuk duduk disebelahku. Yah... Moment yang monoton. Aku kembali memperhatikan Rangiku sensei yang mulai menjelaskan bab baru. 

Tanpa terasa waktu istirahat, aku segera menuju atap kampus. Aku menuangkan segala keluh kesalku sendirian. Berteriak sesuka hatipun tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Aku kembali meratapi kesendirianku. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil? Aku ingin rasanya mengakhiri hidupku ini. Pertarungan antara 'iya' dan 'tidak' mulai bergelora didalam naluriku. Jawaban 'iya', memenangkan pertarungan itu dengan langkah pasti, aku memanjat pagar pembatas. Aku melongo kebawah, tinggi sekali. Kututup mataku dan merentangkan kedua tanganku lalu mulai menjatuhkan tubuh ini. 

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam? Apa yang terjadi? Aku mencoba membuka mata dan sekarang aku tahu siapa yang telah menahan tubuh ini. Dia adalah Uryuu Ishida.

"Dasar baka," kata Uryuu lalu menurunkan tubuhku. 

"Kenapa kamu nggak biarin aku mati saja!" bentakku. 

Uryuu mencengkram kedua pundakku dengan keras, "Denger ya cewek baka, nyawa itu cuma satu!" Uryuu menghela napas berat, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Jangan pernah lu sia-siakan nyawa itu!" 

Aku menepis tangan dia dengan kasar, kurasakan bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi. "Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang aku, jadi jangan pernah mengatur hidupku!" bentakku. 

Uryuu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Oh, sok tahu lu. Gue tahu siapa lu itu," katanya dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. 

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, sepertinya dia tahu kebingunganku. Lalu, dia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Lu itu anak dari Ilmuwan terkenal, yang bernama Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Lalu lu itu selalu diacuhkan sama ayah lu kan?" 

"Kamu itu dukun ya?" tanyaku. 

Dia menjitak kepalaku pelan, "Hei, masa gak tahu gue sih. Gue itu kan tetangga lu. Kita udah tetanggaan dari lu SD."

Aku menaikkan satu alis, "Ha? Masa?" 

Uryuu mendengus kesal, "Dasar baka! Makanya perhatikan sekelilingmu donk." 

"Oh, yeah gomen," kataku sekenanya. 

Uryuu menggandeng tanganku, "Gue tahu kalau lu itu kesepian. Hm... Mau gak jadi temen gue? Karna gue sendiri juga kesepian." 

"Tentu saja mau!" kataku semangat. 

Dia mengacak-acak rambutku pelan, "Nah kan kalau semangat, lu kelihatan bergairah."

.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan kulewati dengan bersanda gurau ataupun dengan keceriaan. Seperti yang dulu aku harapkan, aku ingin memiliki teman yang setia. Sekarang aku sudah dapatkan orangnya, dia adalah Uryuu Ishida, tetanggaku sendiri. Dia adalah seseorang yang ceria. Dari luar penampilan, orang-orang akan menyimpulkan kalau dia tipikal orang yang sangat pendiam. Tetapi presepsi orang-orang salah besar. Uryuu Ishida merupakan orang yang pecicilan, jahil, dan semangat. Ternyata penampilan itu bisa menipu mata seseorang. Dia setiap hari selalu menjahili aku. Hahaha... Ternyata Tuhan tidak pernah meninggalkan umatnya yang terpuruk. Buktinya, Dia mengirim Uryuu untuk mengeluarkan aku dari liang penderitaan yang gelap dan sesak. Saat ini, kami janjian di halaman belakang kampus yang tidak pernah dijamah mahasiswa lain.

Aku sepertinya terlambat. Kami janjian jam 4 sore dan sekarang sudah jam 4:30. Aku segera pergi menuju halaman belakang Kampus. Setelah sampai, aku melihat sosok tegap memakai kemeja putih yang digulung sampai siku serta celana jeans hitam. Rambut biru tua, itu pasti dia. 

"Uryuu, sorry gue telat," kataku sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat untuk mengatur napas. 

Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Hn. Tapi ada yg mau gue omongin dan nggak ada pengulangan 2 kali." 

"Apa itu?" 

"Gue suka lu, mau jadi pacar gue?"  
1...  
2...  
3...  
10... 

"Hei, apa nyawa lu udah melayang?" Uryuu melambai-lambai di depan wajahku. 

"Yeah... gue juga suka sama lu," jawabku santai. 

"Benarkah?" 

"Gak ada pengulangan 2 kali!" kataku mengikuti logat bicaranya. 

GREP! 

Uryuu memelukku. Hangat, itulah perasaaan yang muncul pertama kali. Aku membalas pelukkannya dan merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Nyaman, itu adalah perasaanku selanjutnya. Rasa nyaman itu membuatku betah berpelukan dengannya. Dingin, itulah rasa ketiga. Kenapa dingin? Karena dia melepas pelukannya dan karena sekarang sedang musim dingin.

Sekarang aku sudah berbaring di ranjang kebanggaanku. Aku bingung dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Hah... bisa-bisanya aku jadian dengan tetanggaku sendiri. Orang yang super jahil dan pecicilan itu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kejahilannya, aku jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. 

-Flash back- 

Saat istirahat, seperti biasa aku selalu berada di Atap Kampus. Tetapi ada yang berbeda, karena Uryuu menemaniku. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa nyaman berada di sisinya. Aku jadi ingat kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya saat pertama kali kita mengubah status jadi 'berteman'.  
'Jangan selalu diam dalam kegelapan dan merasakan kegelapan itu, tetapi perhatikan secercah kecil cahaya yang ada di dalam kegelapan itu. Maka kamu akan bisa menemukan jalan keluar.' Aku mengerti maksud kata-katanya itu yang bermaksud untuk memuji dirinya sendiri. Aku diam menghirup udara segar yang semilir bergoyang. Tetapi ketenangan itu sirna dengan adanya suara menggelegar dari mulut sang penjaga jigoku. 

"NEMU, apa yang ada di pundakmu itu?" teriak Uryuu. 

Aku melirik pundak kananku, "Tidak ada apa-apa." 

Uryuu menunjuk pundak sebelah kiriku.  
Aku melirik dengan ekor mataku dan mendapatkan-  
"Kyaaa, ulat! Uryuu tolong singkirkan binatang sialan itu dari pundakku!" teriakku sangat heboh.

Dan lebih menjengkelkan, dia bukannya menolong menyingkirkan binatang berwarna hijau berbulu itu dari pundakku malah tertawa nista. Kok sekarang aku malah melihat iblis Lucifer yang tertawa, bukan Uryuu Ishida. 

"WOI... mata empat, cepet singkirin binatang sialan ini!" bentakku lumayan menggelegar. 

"Gak mau," kata Uryuu diselingi tawa nistanya. 

"Hei!" 

Yah... dengan takut, aku berusaha memegang Ulat itu. Tunggu dulu, ini bukan Ulat sungguhan tetapi hanya Ulat mainan. Jangan-jangan- 

"Mata empat sialan!" teriakku sangat keras. 

Dia kabur, yeah Uryuu kabur. Aku segera berlari mencari dia lalu melayangkan bogem mentah. Biar saja dia merasakan bogem dari seorang Nemu Kurotsuchi yang membuat 7 gigi preman patah. 

-Flash back OFF- 

Hahaha... aku jadi tertawa mengingat kejadian setelah itu. Dia memohon-mohon agar tidak dibogem. Setelah puas tertawa ria, aku pergi menuju kalender duduk yang menghiasi meja belajarku. Tanggal 23 Desember, besok adalah malam Natal. Aku kembali sedih mengingat setiap malam Natal aku selalu sendiri. Merayakan Natal di gerejapun sendiri. 

"Sedih bener ya hidup gue," aku meratapi nasibku sendiri. 

"Hei, don't give up. Uryuu aja yang ditinggal kedua orangtuanya untuk selamanya aja gak sedih. Masa gue yang masih ada ayah sedih. Ayo, come on Nemu. Kamu gak sendiri, ada Ayah! Masih ada ayah," aku menyemangati diri sendiri. Lalu, aku kembali tidur.

Matahari kembali memancarkan sinarnya, membangunkan para makhluk hidup untuk kembali beraktifitas. Aku bangun dari tidur dan merasakan dingin yang teramat masuk kedalam pori-pori kulit. Setelah itu, aku segera melakukan aktifitas monotonku. Hari ini, aku memakai Rok putih sedengkul dengan bulu-bulu melingkar dibawahnya, lalu memakai boots ungu kain dengan bulu pada lingkaran berhigh 4 cm, memakai kaos warna putih dilapisi jacket bulu berwarna ungu. Lalu leherku dililit syal ungu dan memakai sarung tangan berwarna putih. Aku langsung cepat-cepat pergi sebelum Uryuu ngedumel. 

"Hei, lama banget sih! Gue udah nunggu lama. Oh, apa lu mau gue yang ganteng ini beku karena kedinginan." 

Huh... Aku muak denger dia ngedumel seperti itu.  
Lalu aku keluar rumah dan mendapati Uryuu sedang keluar dari rumahnya. 

"Wow... lu cantik juga," puji Uryuu dengan mata berbinar-binar. 

"Oh... jadi selama ini gue gak cantik gitu?" tanyaku pura-pura murung. 

"Tentu saja iya," katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah lalu berlari. 

"Dasar sialan!" aku menyusulnya dengan berlari tidak kalah cepat dari dia.

Sampai di kelas, aku membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat untuk mengatur napas. Lalu, aku duduk di tempatku dan membiarkan Uryuu yang masih menggodaku. 

"Nemu, nanti malam kita rayain natal di rumah kamu aja ya," katanya setelah puas menggodaku. 

"Hah? Serius?" 

"Dua rius malah." 

"Ya terserah lu aja." 

Setelah kuliah selesai, kami pergi ketoko pernak-pernik natal seperti topi santa claus dan bandana bertanduk rusa. Tetapi anehnya, si Uryuu malah membeli bandana bertanduk runcing atau tanduk iblis. Ck ck ck dasar Lucifer. Jam 8 malam, kami pulang kerumah. Uryuu tidak balik kerumahnya, melainkan langsung kerumahku. 

"Tadaima," kataku setelah membuka pintu. 

Seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban. Tapi tunggu dulu, siapa yang memasang hiasan natal dirumahku. Lampu-lampu, pohon natal yang lumayan tinggi berada dipojokan dengan hiasan yang meriah. Tapi siapa yang memasang ini semua? Atau jangan-jangan, 

"Okaeri, Nemu." balas seseorang yang muncul dari arah dapur.

Ayah! Aku mengucek-ngucek mata. Untuk meyakinkan kalau ini hanya ilusi belaka. Tapi, ternyata ini benar. Ternyata ayah yang memasang semua ini. 

"Nemu, ayo kita makan malam. Ayah sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu," kata ayahku. 

Ha? Masak? I'm really speechless. Ini benar ayah kan? Ah... daripada penasaran tiada akhir, mending aku turuti ayah untuk makan malam. Ternyata benar, ayah memasak makanan kesukaanku yaitu Kepiting sokka saos lada hitam. Aku makan dengan lahap. Setelah kami selesai makan, ayah mulai membuka perbincangan. 

"Maafin ayah, karena selama ini mengacuhkanmu," kata ayah dengan murung. 

"Udahlah yah, yang penting sekarang keadaan makin membaik." 

Setelah itu, kami berkumpul dibalkon lantai dua. Tepat jam 12, kami menyalakan hanabi. 

"Merry Christmas!" teriakku girang. 

Tanggal 25, kami pergi ke gereja. Aku sangat senang, karena natal kali ini berbeda, begitu berkesan. Semoga natal seperti ini terus berlanjut sampai nanti Tuhan menjemputku. Thanks God! Now, i'm not alone.

Dan aku mengingat sebuah firman Tuhan yang terdapat pada.

Pengkhotbah 3:11

Ia membuat segala sesuatu indah pada waktunya, bahkan Ia memberikan kekekalan dalam hati mereka

OWARI.


End file.
